My Brother is a Gengster
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Kedatangan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai saudara. Memang mereka terlihat mirip, terkecuali rambut dan iris matanya yang gelap keunguan. Dan jangan lupakan mata kanannya yang ditutup eyepatch itu. Akhirnya mereka mulai menjalani hidup bersama. Tapi yang namanya misterius tetaplah misterius./"Tato? Aku melihat ada tato!"/"Kau tak tahu kalau ada geng yang berkuasa disini?"
1. Prolog

**_._**

**_._**

**_.PROLOG:_**

.

.

TING TONG

Bel rumah yang sepi tersebut berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu yang datang. Pemilik rumah yang kini hanya tinggal sendiri segera berjalan menghampiri tamu di depan rumahnya.

"Iya.. tunggu sebentar." Sahutnya seraya membuka pintu. "Dengan siapa... ya?" Matanya terbelalak begitu membuka pintu mendapati sesosok yang mirip namun berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kaito. Aku saudara kembarmu, Taito."

.

.

.

Kaito dan seorang bernama Taito yang mengaku adalah saudaranya, kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu. Jujur, ini sangat mengejutkan bagi Kaito. Tidak ada badai maupun hujan tiba-tiba saja ada yang bertamu ke rumahnya dan mengaku sebagai saudaranya, kembar lagi. Memang mereka terlihat mirip, terkecuali rambut dan iris matanya yang gelap keunguan. Dan jangan lupakan mata kanannya yang ditutup _eyepatch_ itu. Membuatnya terlihat mencolok dan.. agak suram? Begitu pikir Kaito.

"Mmm.. mungkinkah aku terlihat sangat aneh di matamu, Kaito?" tanya Taito dengan raut wajah agak sedih. Mungkin ia merasa tak enak dipandangi aneh oleh Kaito. Kaito juga salah sih, jangan memandang orang dengan aneh seperti itu. Apa yang terlihat belum tentu seperti yang dilihat.

"Ah, ma.. maafkan aku sudah lancang." Kaito meminta maaf dengan kikuknya. Terlihat sangat lugu di depan mata Taito membuatnya mengembangkan senyum. Sungguh lucu Kaito ini dipikirnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tiba-tiba saja bertamu dan mengatakan hal aneh." Kata Taito.

"Ng.. tidak apa. Aku juga sedang senggang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Entah mengapa mereka merasakan suatu perasaan aneh seperti sesuatu menggelitik hati mereka. Mungkinkah perasaan senang? Bahagia? Tapi mengapa?

"E.. etto!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh?" keduanya sama-sama bingung.

"Kau duluan saja!" Ucap keduanya lagi dengan serempak.

". . . ."

"Pfftt..."

"Hahahaha..."

Mungkinkah benar mereka saudara yang terpisahkan? Lantas bagaimanakah mereka bisa kembali bertemu?

"Ng.. kurasa memang benar kita saudara? Dan jika itu benar, aku yakin kau pun juga mempunyai benda yang seperti ini?" Taito mengeluarkan sebuah gelang perak dengan ukiran-ukiran khas yang terlihat rumit.

"Ah! Itu.." Kaito yang melihatnya langsung terlonjak kaget. Langsung saja ia berlari ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu yang telah ia jaga selama ini. Benda yang hampir sama dengan yang Taito tunjukkan.

Mereka kemudian menaruh gelang itu di atas meja dan mendekatkannya. Terlihat seperti ada daya tarik magnet yang lemah namun masih mempunyai tenaga untuk membuat keduanya saling menempel dan menyatu.

"Ah!"

Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan. Takdirkah? Ini seperti mimpi. Tidak disangka 17 tahun mereka terpisah akhirnya kembali bersama.

.

.

* * *

.

_Kaito dan Taito adalah anak kembar yang terbuang sedari bayi. Keduanya ditemukan di depan panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota. Panti asuhan itu kemudian mengasuh mereka. Namun terjadi sebuah tragedi di panti asuhan tersebut yang memisahkan mereka._

_Sebuah kebakaran besar di kota itu membuat semua penghuni panik dan lari berhamburan. Kaito yang saat itu kebetulan berada dalam gendongan pengasuh beruntung selamat dengan anak-anak lainnya, namun tidak bagi Taito. Dalam kebakaran itu, Taito menghilang dan tak ditemukan dimanapun. Begitu sampai akhirnya bayi Kaito di asuh oleh keluarga biasa yang tak dikaruniai anak, Taito masih belum ditemukan._

_Satu-satunya petunjuk bagi keduanya adalah gelang perak yang mereka miliki._

.

* * *

.

.

"Gelang ini sungguh unik. Dikelilingi oleh ukiran-ukiran aneh dan juga nama kita. 'Taito'." Kata Taito sambil menatap gelang miliknya.

"Benar, digelangku juga tertulis namaku, 'Kaito'." Kata Kaito mengiyakan. "Lalu, aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku."

"Hmm.. tentunya dengan bantuan teman-temanku. Tapi kunci dari semuanya adalah gelang ini. Coba kau perhatikan." Kata Taito memperlihatkan bayangan gelangnya di atas meja. Terdapat pola titik-titik yang dibuat oleh gelang Taito.

"Ah, itu namaku!" Kaito terkejut mendapati namanya yang terbentuk dari pola titik-titik bayangan gelang Taito. "Apa jangan-jangan gelangku juga?" Taito hanya tersenyum. Kaito kemudian mencoba menerawang dan membuat bayangan juga dari gelangnya. Dan benar saja. Terdapat pola titik yang membuat nama 'Taito'.

"A, aku tak menyadarinya. Uwaah.. hebat sekali!" Kaito takjub.

"Benar, hebat kan?" Kata Taito. "Aku pun juga baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu ini."

"Seandainya kita menyadari ini lebih cepat, mungkinkah..." Kaito menatap Taito dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ya, mungkin kita akan bisa bertemu dengan lebih cepat lagi."

Keduanya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Melepaskan kerinduan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Lalu.. diantara kita berdua siapa yang kakak?" celetuk Kaito.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Hanya penasaran. Ayolah, apa kau tidak pernasaran."

"Ng.. karena kau bilang begitu, aku juga jadi penasaran."

"Benarkan? Berapa tinggimu?" Tanya Kaito dengan super ekstra penasaran.

"Se- 175 cm?"

"Ah! Aku lebih tinggi!" kata Kaito langsung berdiri saking senangnya.

"Heh? Benarkah? Bukannya sama?" Taito pun juga ikut berdiri ingin memastikan tinggi badan mereka.

"Lihat kan? Tinggiku 177 cm lho."

"Hanya beda 2 cm."

"Yang penting aku lebih tinggi. Hahaha.. aku seorang kakak!"

"Ya ya, aku tidak masalah siapa yang kakak disini. Yang penting aku sudah bertemu dengan saudaraku." Kata Taito yang membuat Kaito tersentuh. Langsung saja Kaito memeluk erat yang dianggap adiknya itu dengan air mata bercucuran.

Dipeluk tiba-tiba dengan erat membuat Taito terkejut. Selama ini ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Dengan sedikit ragu, tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan ingin membalas pelukan Kaito.

"Se, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Taito. Belum sempat tangannya membalas pelukan, Kaito malah menjauhkan dirinya membuat Taito kembali terkejut.

DEG

Sikap Kaito barusan membuat Taito bergeming.

'_Apa ini? Apa aku akan ditolak lagi?' _pikir Taito menerawang.

"Bukan, Taito." Kata Kaito sedikit berteriak membuat Taito kembali sadar. "Bukan itu yang harus kau katakan, tapi 'Aku pulang'! Ayo, katakan 'Aku pulang'!"

"A, aku pulang?" Taito mengucapkannya dengan nada tanya diakhir namun disambut kembali oleh pelukan hangat.

"Nah, gitu dong. Selamat datang, Taito." Kaito merasa sangat senang sampai air matanya mengalir. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Taito. Dengan perlahan ia membalas pelukan Kaito.

"Ya, aku pulang."

.

.

.

**"Selesai" atau "Bersambung"...**

.

.

* * *

**Holaa...  
Maaf, ditengah mereka saling melepas rindu aku malah membuat ceritanya bersambung.  
Sebenarnya ini hanya sebagai prolognya saja, dan masih ada cerita lanjutannya.  
Dari judulnya pun sebenarnya sudah ketahuan ya, hahahaha.. walaupun disini belum kelihatan dan apa sih yang melatari judul di atas?  
Namun, di karenakan suatu keadaan situasi dan kondisi, aku hanya bisa menulis sampai segini saja dulu.**

**Jika berkenan pingin baca lanjutannya, silahkan review atau hubungi saya.  
Maafkan saya yang begitu kejam.**

**Terus bagi yang mau cerita ini tetap lanjut, tolong dibantu..  
Kalian ingin cerita ini seperti apa dan bagaimana?  
Inginnya mereka hanya sebatas saudara sajakah? Brocon? Incest?  
Atau ada pair lain yang membuat cerita saya kali ini juga menganut paham straight atau shonen-ai dan sejenisnya seperti sebelumnya? O.o  
Atau hanya cerita family friendship dan romance biasakah?**

**Dan untuk spoiler chapi selanjutnya, sesuai dengan summary diatas~:  
_..."Tato!? Aku melihat ada tato!"_  
_..."Kau tak tahu kalau ada geng yang berkuasa disini?"_**

**Mohon saran dan dukungannya,  
Dengan begitu mudah-mudahan saya dapat melanjutkan kembali semua fic saya dengan cepat, YAHAA~**

**Thanks a lot for reading my fic,**

_**SHILAFANTASY**_


	2. Chapter 1

Pagi yang sejuk dengan angin yang mencuri-curi masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Rasa dingin tak membuat semangat seseorang yang sedang membuat sarapan itu surut. Hari ini ia begitu senang.

Tap tap tap

Mendengar suara langkah menuju arahnya segera ia memalingkan wajahnya pada sang pelaku.

"Kaito, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang putih pucat.

Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan itu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil mengucek mata kanannya.

"O.. hayou.. hoaahmm... Taito." Sapanya setengah menguap.

"Ohayou." Balas sang pemuda dengan teko di tangan kanannya yang siap menuangkan teh hangat untuk sang saudara kembar.

"Itadakimasu." Kata Kaito ingin melahap sarapan yang sudah tersaji sedari tadi namun segera ditarik kembali oleh Taito.

"Eits.. Cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu." Kata Taito yang dibalas dengan anggukan malas Kaito.

"Baru saja seminggu kita tinggal bersama kau sudah menjengkelkan, Taito." Sewot Kaito sambil pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Brother is a Gengster**

**Chapter. 1**

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid dsb bukan punya saya_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: -_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah sekitar seminggu rumah itu tak sepi lagi. Sudah mulai terdengar suara gurauan juga adu argumen dari dalam rumah.

"Nee.. Taito." Kaito mulai membuka pembicaraan pada sarapan pagi mereka berdua kali ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Ng.. kau memang akan tinggal denganku kan?" Pertanyaan dari Kaito sempat membuat Taito menghentikan gerak pisau dan garpu di tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Hanya bertanya saja. Nyam nyam.." Kata Kaito melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruang makan itu. Hanya suara pisau dan garpu yang saling beradu.

"Kenapa kau tak pindah sekolah saja ke sekolahku?"

TAK

Kali ini pisau Taito benar-benar berhenti membelah roti.

"Tidak bisa, Kaito." Tolaknya dengan halus.

"Kenapa tidak? Sekolahmu cukup jauh kan dari sini?"

"Begitulah. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah terikat."

Terikat? Maksudnya apa coba? Kaito hanya semakin tak mengerti.

"Ah.. jika aku tak pergi sekarang, aku bisa terlambat naik kereta. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sarapannya dihabiskan." Begitu kata Taito mengakhiri pembicaraan pagi ini.

"Huh.. Taito itu seenaknya saja. Padahal kan aku hanya ingin berbicara lebih banyak." Kata Kaito sendiri. "Lalu kalau misalkan kita satu sekolah pasti lebih seru."

Kaito pun mulai membayangkan dirinya dan Taito yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Bermain bersama, pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama-sama.

"Kalau Taito tidak mau ya apa boleh buat." Kaito kembali diam menghabiskan sarapannya yang baru tersentuh setengahnya.

". . . ."

"Ah! Aku tahu!"

.

.

.

.

Shizuku Gakuen.

Taito melangkah dengan anggun melewati gerbang sekolah diikuti oleh pemuda yang setia menunggunya sedari tadi di depan gerbang.

"Selamat Pagi, Taito. Hari ini kau tampak lebih senang." Sapa pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang diikat di belakang itu.

"Huh.. jangan bercanda, Gakupo." Balas Taito dengan ketus. "Bagaimana mungkin aku senang jika semua urusan Shino Grup ini dibebankan padaku. Merepotkan."

"Sebagai pewaris kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Taito."

"Bukan urusanmu." lanjutnya kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Siswa lain yang melihat Taito pun langsung menyingkir memberinya akses agar ia dapat dengan leluasa berjalan menuju kelasnya. Semua yang berada di sekolah ini tahu siapa Taito, si Pewaris Shino Grup. Sebuah Gengster yang mempunyai segala kekayaan yang melimpah, penuh kekuasaan di bidang ekonomi dan politik. Tak terkecuali pasar gelap.

"Ah.. aku lupa memberitahu. Sepulang sekolah nanti ada pertemuan dengan dewan siswa."

"Ya ya." Taito hanya menanggapi Gakupo dengan dingin.

.

.

.

.

Crypton Gakuen

"Nee.. nee.. Kaito." Seorang gadis bertwintail berkali-kali sudah memanggil Kaito namun tak digubrisnya. "KAITO!"

"Kaito, kau di panggil Miku tuh." Len yang berada di samping Kaito pun menyikut perut Kaito berharap ia akan sadar dari lamunannya.

"OUCH! Apa sih?"

Miku yang sebal pun mengembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya mirip seperti ikan gembung.

"Kau jelek kalau begitu, Miku." Kata Kaito santai.

"Kalau begitu tolong jangan abaikan aku, Kaito!"

"Eh? Aku tak mengabaikanmu kok."

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas kau melakukannya tadi. Hueee..." Miku mulai mewek.

"Kaito. Kau membuat seorang gadis menangis." Kata Len.

"Oke oke. Aku memang salah. Maaf ya." Beginilah Kaito, sifat _gentle_-nya akhirnya keluar. "Miku mau kan maafin aku?"

"Oke deh. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya."

"Iya iya. Aku janji."

"Sebagai hukumannya, pulang sekolah nanti kau harus menemani kami pergi karaoke." Kata Miku dengan nada memerintah.

"Eh!? Kalau hari ini aku tak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku ada rencana." Kata Kaito sedikit ragu.

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Len.

"Dengan seseorang kah?" Kali ini Miku yang bertanya.

"Ah... rahasia deh pokoknya."

"Huh.. dasar pelit."

"Ehehehe.. maaf. Tapi suatu saat nanti pasti akan aku beritahukan pada kalian."

"Oke deh. Tepatin janjimu, ya Bro!"

"Siap bro!"

Kaito sebenarnya belum menceritakan apapun kepada semuanya mengenai saudara kembar yang baru saja ia temui. Entah mengapa hatinya tak ingin Taito diketahui olehh siapa pun. Paling tidak untuk saat ini atau saat Taito bersedia untuk terus bersama Kaito dan satu sekolah.

Sifat Kaito yang tiba-tiba menyembunyikan sesuatu pun sedikit terlihat aneh bagi teman-temannya. Namun mereka percaya, Kaito pasti memiliki alasan tertentu dan tidak ingin memaksa Kaito jika ia tak mau memberitahu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah dengan cepat Kaito berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berlari sepanjang koridor sehingga beberapa guru kerap kali meneriakinya agar tak berlari. Berlari di koridor memang dilarang karena cukup berbahaya. Jangan ditiru, oke?

Sampai di loker ia langsung saja menukar sepatunya dengan cepat. Memeriksa kembali isi tas agar yakin tak ada barang yang ketinggalan.

"Yosh..." dengan semangat dan hati yang menggebu-gebu ia berlari keluar sekolah menuju stasiun kereta. Membaca jadwal kereta dengan hati-hati dan menunggu kereta dengan tak sabar.

Kereta pun datang.

.

.

.

.

Taito sedari tadi hanya diam termenung di kursi yang telah disediakan oleh dewan siswa. Menghadiri rapat tiba-tiba sungguh membuat moodnya kembali memburuk.

"Taito, padahal tadi pagi kau terlihat begitu senang. Tak baik ketika rapat tiba-tiba moodmu langsung turun drastis begitu. Apa kata mereka." Gakupo yang duduk disebelah Taito pun berbisik menasehati.

"Huh.." Taito hanya cuek memandangi keluar jendela.

Sebenarnya hari ini Taito cukup senang karena sudah seminggu ia tinggal bersama Kaito. Tinggal di dalam keluarga Shino sangatlah tidak mudah. Apalagi sebagai pewaris tunggal yang merupakan anak pungut. Sungguh banyak celaan dan cobaan yang telah dihadapinya selama ini.

Namun sejak bertemu Kaito, tak di sangka dirinya diterima dengan sangat terbuka. Perlakuan Kaito pada dirinya sangatlah baik. Walaupun mereka merupakan saudara, tapi bukankah tetap saja mereka baru berkenalan. Sungguh, Taito merasa sangat beruntung akhirnya ia mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

Sebagai bagian dari keluarga Shino, terutama sebagai sang pewaris, sebenarnya hidupnya cukup dalam bahaya. Disaingi oleh berbagai macam geng lainnya membuat dirinya terancam. Karena itu ia tak ingin melibatkan Kaito. Ia bahkan belum cerita apapun mengenai Kaito pada siapa pun, keluarga Shino maupun Gakupo yang merupakan tangan kanannya.

Matanya tertuju pada gerbang sekolah yang disana berdiri seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang memiliki paras wajah mirip dirinya.

Apa?

Mirip dengannya?

Taito bergegas berdiri membuat Gakupo dan dewan siswa terkejut. Taito langsung saja mengabaikan orang-orang di sana dan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Gakupo yang mencoba menghentikannya.

"Oi, Taito. Rapat belum selesai." Kata Gakupo seraya menarik tangan kiri Taito, mencoba menahannya.

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu ayo cepat kembali. Kau ini wakil dari Shino sebagai donatur yang paling disegani, karena itu kau harus menghadiri rapat."

"Tidak bisa. Kau gantikan saja aku."

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon Gakupo. Kali ini saja." Kata Taito kali ini dengan memohon membuat Gakupo cukup terkejut. Sangat jarang baginya melihat Taito memohon pada dirinya. Biasanya ia hanya dingin memerintah. Gakupo pun melepaskan tangan Taito.

"Baik. Hanya kali ini."

"Terimakasih."

Jarang sekali Taito mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Taito yang ia kenal tidak seperti itu. Gakupo hanya memandangi punggung Taito yang berlari menjauhinya.

Dengan cepat Taito mengambil tasnya di kelas kemudian berlari keluar sekolah. Menemui seseorang yang menunggunya sedari tadi di depan gerbang.

"Ah! Taito..!" orang yang menunggunya hanya melambai kearah Taito dengan cukup senang.

"Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Taito begitu menghampirinya.

"Eh? Aku menunggumu."

"Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu." Jawab Kaito dengan polosnya membuat Taito hanya menepuk jidatnya. "Eh? Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau kau tidak boleh datang kesekolahku." Kata Taito kali ini dengan raut wajah jengkel sekaligus cemas.

"Hee.. tapi aku kan ingin pulang sama-sama." Jawab Kaito keras kepala.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo cepat pulang." Ajak Taito yang sudah pasrah. Ia kemudian menarik Kaito cepat menjauhi sekolahnya. Jujur. Ia sangat khawatir akan saudaranya satu ini. Bisa gawat jadinya jika orang-orang mengetahui hubungan diantara mereka berdua. Keberadaan Kaito bisa terancam dan Taito tidak ingin Kaito ikut terlibat.

Dari jendela ruang rapat dewan siswa, tampak Gakupo sedang mengawasi keduanya. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ia bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki yang dekat dengan tuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kaito, ayo kita pulang."

Kali ini Taito yang malah ditarik kesana kemari oleh Kaito menuju suatu tempat. Sungguh pikiran Kaito tak mudah ditebak walaupun mereka kembar. Tampaknya mereka memang bukan saudara kembar identik.

"Ini.. toko sepeda?" Tanya Taito yang mulai bingung.

"Aku ingin sepeda!" Kata Kaito dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sih." Taito hanya mendesah nafas. Kaito benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Padahal Kaito sendiri yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai kakak.

Kaito berlari kesana kemari mengelilingi bermacam-macam sepeda yang terpajang di sana. Sedangkan Taito hanya melihat Kaito yang kegirangan. Merasa sedikit lelah diajak berpergian kesana kemari Taito pun duduk di salah satu sepeda yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hmm.. lumayan juga." Gumamnya pada sepeda yang ia naiki. Tempat duduk yang nyaman, pedal sepeda yang pas dengan kakinya. Rangka sepeda dan cat hitam mengkilau yang keren. Pegangannya juga sangat simple namun sangat pas di genggamannya.

"AH! AKU MAU YANG ITU!" Tunjuk Kaito pada sepeda yang dinaiki oleh Taito. Kaito pun berlari mendekat.

"Kau mau yang ini?" tanya Taito sambil turun dari sepedanya.

"Terlihat cukup keren menurutku. Benarkan?"

"Ya. Sepeda yang keren."

Sepertinya mereka sependapat.

Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut Kaito langsung saja memanggil paman penjaga toko untuk segera membeli sepeda tersebut. Transaksi pembelian dan persiapan pun selesai. Kaito menuntun sepeda baru tersebut keluar dari toko.

"Coba kau naiki, Kaito." Kata Taito ingin melihat Kaito segera menaiki sepeda barunya.

"Tapi... aku tak bisa naik sepeda." Ujar Kaito polos.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak bisa mengendarainya." Katanya lagi.

"Kalau kau tak bisa lalu mengapa membelinya?" Taito kembali bingung dengan saudara kembarnya satu ini.

"Ini untukmu."

"Eh? U, untukku?" Taito heran. Ia bahkan menunjuk dirinya sendiri saking keheranan.

"Iya. Ayo naiki! Aku yakin kalau Taito pasti bisa!"

"I, iya sih. Aku bisa mengendarainya."

"Benarkan? AYO!"

Kaito kemudian menarik Taito memaksanya agar menaiki sepeda baru pemberiannya tersebut. Dengan terpaksa Taito pun menaikinya. Kaito kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung menaiki di roda bagian belakangnya membuat Taito hampir saja jatuh.

"Ayo meluncur!" Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk jalan ke depan.

"Baik. Baik." Taito kemudian mulai mengayuh pedalnya.

"Wihiii~!" Seru Kaito merasakan hembusan semilir angin dari atas sepeda. Dengan kuat ia mencengkram pundak Taito dari belakang mencoba lebih tinggi lagi untuk merasakan angin.

"Hati-hati! Nanti jatuh." Kata Taito.

"Tenang. Nanti aku akan menarikmu juga jadi kita bisa sama-sama jatuh. Hahahaha!"

"Dasar."

"Hei.. Taito. Ayo kita lewat jalan pinggir sungai."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau lewat jalan raya biasa nanti bisa bahaya kalau ketemu polisi."

"Oh.. benar juga."

Taito kemudian berbelok mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kaito. Jalan pinggir sungai dengan hamparan rumput di sampingnya. Mentari yang mulai terbenam menjadi pemandangan indah yang menemani perjalanan keduanya menuju rumah.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membelikanku sepeda, Kaito?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Taito."

"Eh?"

"Habisnya.. kau tidak ingin pindah satu sekolah denganku kan? Karena itu aku membelikanmu sepeda. Jadi setiap hari kau bisa mengantar dan menjumputku sekolah. Hahaha..."

"Yah.. tapi aku yang selalu mengayuh?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak mau pindah sekolah. Karena itu bertanggung jawablah! Hahaha.."

Keduanya pun menikmati perjalan santai tersebut. Taito yang bersusah payah mengayuh sedangkan Kaito hanya asyik bersenandung. Sebenarnya ia merasa pegal juga berdiri sepanjang perjalanan memegangi pundak Taito.

Kaito pun memperhatikan saudara kembarnya tersebut dari belakang.

"Hei.. walau kau lebih pendek dariku, tapi kau punya tubuh yang lebih bagus. Lihat. Pundakmu terasa lebih lebar dan kokoh." Ujar Kaito sambil menepuk pundak yang ia kagumi. Terdengar rasa iri dari suaranya yang hampir seperti mewek.

"Mungkin itu salah satu kelebihan dari tinggi badanku yang lebih pendek darimu, Kaito. Yah.. walau kau hanya tinggi 2 cm. Hihihi.."

"Ahh... tetap saja aku lebih tinggi." Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Ia perhatikan lagi pundak yang ia kagumi itu. Sepertinya Kaito benar-benar merasa iri. Sebagai lelaki tentu saja ia menginginkan tubuh yang ideal. Sungguh beruntung saudara kembarnya satu ini. Sedangkan Kaito hanya meratapi tubuhnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Paling tidak ia bersyukur tubuhnya tidak kecil dan tidak kerempeng amat. Kalau dipeluk masih terasa lembut kok. (#Apanya?)

'_Apa ini?'_

Matanya kemudian menangkap sedikit warna kehitaman di pundak kiri Taito. Keringat yang dihasilkan dari mengayuh sepeda membuat kemejanya sedikit tembus pandang. Kaito pun bisa melihat sedikit kulit yang tercetak pada kemeja basah itu.

Awalnya Kaito mengira warna kehitaman itu mungkin saja hanya kotoran debu atau semacamnya. Namun terlihat seperti mempunyai bentuk tersendiri dan Kaito semakin yakin itu memang dari kulit belakang pundak kiri Taito.

Tangan kiri Kaito pun terangkat secara perlahan. Ia begitu penasaran dan ingin melihat dari balik leher belakang kemeja itu. Hampir saja ia menarik leher kemeja itu namun sepeda tiba-tiba saja berhenti membuat tubuh Kaito terdorong kedepan.

"UAAH!"

"Wow wow.. hati-hati Kaito." Kata Taito merasakan sepedanya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Eh? Sudah sampai?" Kaito bingung karena ia merasa cepat sekali sampai di depan rumah.

"Kau melamun ya, Kaito? Ayo turun dan buka gerbangnya."

"Iya iya.." Kaito kemudian turun dari sepeda dan membuka gerbang rumah. Ia pun melupakan kejadian tadi dan hanya menganggap bahwa itu khayalannya saja.

"Anu.. Kaito." Taito tiba-tiba memanggil membuat Kaito membalikkan wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Untuk seminggu ini dan sepedanya, terimakasih banyak!" Kata Taito dengan senyuman tipis khas miliknya. Hanya sebentar namun mampu membuat wajah Kaito merona melihat wajah yang tampak sangat bahagia itu.

"Iya tentu saja, Taito." Kaito pun membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah dengan milik Taito.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di depan gerbang Crypton Gakuen..

"Terimakasih Taito." Kata Kaito begitu turun dari sepeda.

"Ya. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu disini." Kata Taito bersiap akan mengayuh pedalnya.

"Ah! Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu di dekat perempatan pertokoan yang kita lewati kemarin?"

"JANGAN!" Taito tiba-tiba menaikkan suaranya dan membuat Kaito sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalau aku menunggu di sana kau akan lebih mudah menjangkau ku?" Tanya Kaito lagi kali ini dengan sedikit rasa takut mungkin.

"Ah.. maaf Kaito. Lebih baik kau tunggu disini saja oke? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah ya!" Tanpa bicara lebih lanjut lagi Taito segera pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

"Oi..! Kaito!" Len yang baru saja datang ke sekolah menghampiri Kaito yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Yo! Pagi Len!" Sapa Kaito.

"Pagi juga! Siapa itu?" Tanya Len.

"Eh? Siapa yang mana?" Kaito berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Itu.. yang kau dibonceng tadi. Aku sempat melihat lho.."

"Oh.. itu.." Kaito bingung ingin menjelaskan dari mana.

"Ah! Jangan bilang kalau dia itu orang yang kau maksud kemarin, Kaito?" Len mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang Kaito coba sembunyikan di hari sebelumnya.

"Ettoo.. lebih baik kita segera masuk. Sebentar lagi akan bel." Kata Kaito mencoba mengelak sambil mendorong Len memasuki sekolah.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Selama pelajaran Kaito sempat merasa terganggu karena Len yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Sampai istirahat makan siang Kaito pun menyerah.

"Maaf Len. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kurasa sekarang bukan saatnya." Kata Kaito sambil membuka kotak makan siangnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Huh.." Len melahap roti melonnya dengan kasar karena pelampiasan rasa kesalnya pada Kaito.

"Nanti ku beritahu deh.. aku juga ingin memberitahukan siapa dia pada teman-teman yang lain." Kata Kaito mulai mencomot telur gulungnya.

"Terserahlah." Len pun ngambek.

"Hehehe.. oke deh. Ku beri tahu satu hal dulu padamu Len. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya." Kata Kaito sedikit berbisik. Len yang penasaran pun mendekatkan telinganya. "Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang dia yang akan mengantarku pergi dan menjemputku pulang dari sekolah."

"Hee.. apa dia pelayan pribadimu?"

"Ahaha.. lebih _special_ lagi." Kata Kaito penuh senyuman yang sebenarnya cukup membuat Len merasa terganggu.

"_Special_ yang seperti apa?"

"Ada deh. Rahasia. Pokoknya spesial. Karena itu aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Tadi pagi aku sempat mengusulkan kalau aku akan menunggunya di suatu tempat yang mungkin akan lebih mudah ia jangkau dari sekolahnya."

"Dimana itu?"

"Ah.. kau tahu jalan dari pinggir sungai yang mengarah ke pertokoan kecil kan? Dan di sana ada perempatan. Ku pikir akan lebih dekat jika aku menunggunya di sana."

"Tidak boleh." Len tiba-tiba menyela.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tak tahu? Ada geng preman yang menguasai daerah ini."

"Geng preman?"

"Iya. Walaupun di sana adalah pertokoan, tapi tetap saja jalan itu sedikit lebih sepi dari pertokoan biasa. Apalagi perempatan itu sedikit jauh. Dan dibelakang pertokoan tersebut terdapat sebuah jalan kecil atau yang biasanya kita sebut gang. Kabarnya gang itu merupakan daerah perbatasan dan di khawatirkan akan ada perkelahian antar geng lainnya. Ku rasa terlalu berbahaya jika kau menunggunya sendirian disana." Jelas Len.

"Tapi bukannya setiap pulang pergi sekolah kau selalu melewati jalan itu, Len?" Tanya Kaito yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku hanya melewati jalan pertokoan dan tidak melewati gang itu. Jadi kurasa aman-aman saja. Selain itu kalau kita tak menghalangi mereka kurasa kita tak akan diganggu." Jelas Len lagi sambil melanjutkan makan roti Yakisoba lainnya.

"Hee.. begitukah. Tapi kurasa kau juga harus berhati-hati, Len." Kata Kaito mulai cemas.

"Ya. Terimakasih." Jawab Len.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah..

"Jadi kau akan menunggu disini?" tanya Len saat mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Ya. Sebelumnya aku ada pernah tak menurutinya dan sepertinya ia marah karena hal itu."

"Kalau orang itu memang spesial bagimu kurasa kau tak boleh membuatnya marah lagi."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya. Dah!" Len kemudian melangkah pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Selama perjalanan pulang entah mengapa Len memikirkan pembicaraan mereka saat makan siang tadi. Perkelahian antar geng di dalam gang dekat pertokoan tersebut. Ia sudah sering melewati pertokoan itu tapi tak pernah melewati gang itu. Sedari kecil ia sudah di nasehati oleh warga sekitar dan para pemilik toko di sana agar jangan melewati gang itu. Sebagai anak yang baik dan taat peraturan, Len pun tidak pernah melanggar larangan itu.

Namun untuk kali ini, Len merasa sangat gatal untuk melanggar peraturan tersebut. Gejolak masa mudanya kah? Sudah saatnya ia memasuki masa pemberontakan dan memang sudah hal wajar untuk anak seumurannya melanggar beberapa peraturan. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia melewati belakang pertokoan yang tidak pernah ia lalui itu.

Dari sana ia dapat melihat gang yang dimaksud. Semakin ia mendekat semakin terdengar suara.

'_Suara itu? Apa ada perkelahian?' _memanfaatkan jalan menuju gang itu yang sedikit gelap karena tertutup bayangan bangunan sekitarnya, ia mencoba mengendap-endap mendekati gang tersebut.

Tubuhnya menempel pada dinding mulut gang itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba mengintip ke dalam. Gelap dan ia mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. Terlihat seseorang sedang menghajar beberapa orang. Tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya ia sangat lihai meninju dan bahkan menendang semua lawannya. Semua lawannya kemudian jatuh terkapar di tanah.

'_Pingsankah? Atau mereka semua sudah mati?'_

Ia semakin penasaran dengan seorang lelaki yang kini berdiri tegak sendirian tersebut. Membelakangi semua lawan-lawannya juga Len. Matanya sudah mulai terbiasa melihat dalam gelap. Memperhatikan dengan teliti tubuh tegap lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang ungu kegelapan namun di basahi oleh keringat dan darah. Kepalanya yang sedikit menghadap ke kanan membuat Len dapat melihat bahwa sosok itu memakai penutup mata di sebelah kananya. Pandangannya kemudian turun pada bahu tegap yang dibasahi oleh bulir keringat juga tetesan darah. Dan di belakang pundak samping kirinya...

'_Ta, tato!? Aku melihat ada tato!?' _Ingin rasanya Len berteriak kencang. Sepertinya yang ia lihat barusan memang benar-benar perkelahian antar geng. Bukan. Bukan antar geng. Melainkan satu geng melawan satu orang. Sendirian!?

Len mengambil langkah mundur untuk segera melarikan diri, namun tubuhnya menarbrak seseorang.

"Ada tikus, ya?" Tanya seorang yang di tabrak oleh Len. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan sosok yang Len lihat di dalam gang. Dengan rambut keungunan panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Tangan besarnya dengan sigap menarik kemeja Len dan menyeretnya ke dalam gang. Len berusaha memberontak namun usahanya sia-sia.

Sesosok yang berada dalam gang itu pun kemudian melihat Len dan orang yang menyeretnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Gakupo?" Tanya orang itu kemudian berbalik.

"Aku menemukan tikus." Kata orang yang menyeret Len tersebut kemudian menjatuhkannya ke depan membuat Len tersungkur.

Langkah kaki lelaki tangguh tadi mendekat padanya dan menunduk. Len pun segera bangun dari posisi tersungkurnya.

"Eh?" Len tahu wajah orang ini.

"Kau.. yang bersama Kaito tadi pagi, kan?" Kata Len sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

Orang yang di tunjuk, yaitu Taito, hanya diam terpaku. Orang ini apakah teman Kaito? Pikirnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Sedangkan Gakupo yang tak mengerti pun hanya bertanya dalam hati tentang siapa Kaito yang dimaksud ini.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

.

.

* * *

.

**Hyaa... bertemu lagi dengan saya.  
maaf nih kelamaan updatenya. Hehe..**

**Ayo.. bantuin Shila nih bagusnya ini cerita mau di bawa ke mana ya?  
Untuk chapter awal udah Shila buat tokoh utama kita saling ketemu dan tinggal dijalanin aja nih mereka mau diapain.**

_**Thanks for**__** Ariaa-chan, jejeee, Satsuki21as,dan takukai.**_

**Review, fav dan follow sangat membantu bagi Shila buat penyemangat hidup, eh penyemangat untuk buat cerita maksudnya. Hehe..**

**Maaf apabila ada kesalahan, typo, penyampaian maksud yang tak tersampai, kurangnya deskripsi terutama deskripsi tempat #dilempar terong**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir di mari..**

_**SHILAFANTASY**_


End file.
